


Untitled

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things that could have happened, this is one of the only options Elphaba hasn’t considered. The option that she’d be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Of all the things that could have happened, this is one of the only options Elphaba hasn’t considered. The option that she’d be too late.

A while ago, Elphaba decided she should at least tell Glinda. Three years had already passed, and each day she had to face the wrecking guilt. After telling Fiyero, and spending the next hour telling him why she should  _not_ be doing it, he told her to just tell her. She hadn’t kept up with the news in Oz; there had been no way to know.

Yet, here she is, standing in front of Glinda’s grave, and she just feels like she should have done something.

It was a disease that killed her, she hears. Nobody had expected Glinda to pass away at such a young age, but it’s still happened. The last few weeks, she had been unable to even leave her bed. She had died all on her own.

If only Elphaba had at least been there, to hold her hand. She still would have died, Elphaba knows that, but she wouldn’t have had to suffer through it alone. Elphaba would have been by Glinda’s side, to ease her pain and suffering. She would have been there at the moment of her death, would have watched the life fade out of her, and a part of her would have died with her, but it would have been better.

Now, Glinda will never know Elphaba’s still alive. If there is an afterlife, then that is where Glinda is right now. Has she looked for Elphaba there? Is she still looking, or has she given up? Elphaba’s never liked thinking of such things, but for once she really hopes there is such a thing. She can’t believe it’s over right now.

How can she ever go forward from this point? How can she keep her hopes up, when the one light in her life has gone out?

No, Elphaba decides. No, she won’t beat herself up over this. She must go on, live life, for Glinda’s sake. Maybe that way, she can meet Glinda in the afterlife and face her without any regrets.

 

 


End file.
